themasonmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Praetorius Biogenetics
Praetorius Biogenetics and its former commanding organization are neither at fault for the overrun of genetically abberant organisms, nor liable. - Message to the Lomis Manda, origin: Praetorius Biogenetics Access Synopsis Praetorius Biogenetics is a science and research company functioning as a dispatched puppet organization of Dalhann Labs. Praetorius Biogenetics specialized in the alteration of genetic and genomic structure in the Macroorganisms of the Eukarya domain. The company studies and tests methods of artificial genetic altercation in relation to Darwinism and tactical efficiency. Purpose Genetic Study Praetorius Biogenetics was formed under Dalhann in the 3610's. The company functioned mostly under Dalhann and was used to study the genome of biological life forms. More specialized was the study of biological life on the planet Earth, a small terranean planet within the Raxus Sector. Praetorius Biogenetics constructed Site 69 - Designated as the Earth Biomass Observatory - to study life on earth. After the Lynen Calamity in 3620, Praetorius Biogenetics abandoned its study of Earth. Dalhann was immediately blamed for the problem and Praetorius Biogenetics became a possible perpetrator. Abominations Dalhann started to use the company to create maniacal abominations, somehow not keen on letting the Lynen Calamity and their prosecution diffuse. Dalhann released the company and controlled it indirectly as a puppet company possibly to avoid implications from failures of the lab. The company released multiple anomalous specimens including Pedro; creatures created from those of Earth. It isn't established that human testing was included but is highly suggested. Cloning and Neutral Energy Chamber In a breakthrough discovery, Praetorius Biogenetics was able to create a Neutral Energy Chamber. The chamber was used for genomic study without bombardment from proteins or energy. The chamber was discovered to be able to host any possible matter or energy signature including that of an alternate plane. At this time, Alt-Plane travel was already possible but the ability to bring the target plane to the observer was impossible. The chamber allowed an alternate plane to pass and form within, even though not fully, it could permit the transfer of an object into the plane in which the chamber existed. To test the theory, a lead scientist at Praetorius used "Irritable Biomass" from undesirable testing within a chamber that would assess the matter makeup of the object and transmit it to the Neutral Energy Chamber. The 7th Imperium Algorithmic Supercapacitating and Non-Approximating "Software" was used to identify and match the matter makeup and synthesize an equal object from a plane in "Contact" with the main plane. The outcome was a scruffy creature identical to that of the test subject that unfortunately was a mucous membrane at the moment. The scruffy creature was had the exact same Genetic structure and DNA as the test subject, although it was in poor health and starving to death. The creature was almost killed by the vacuum inside the chamber but was ejected in time for observation; as is the way of this company. This discovery started Praetorius Biogenetics's testing with Alt-Cloning. Cloning :: Main Article: Alternate Planar Replication Synthesis Cloning within Praetorius Biogenetics was dominated by the newly discovered Alternate Planar Replication Synthesis. It was first tested on life forms of mainly Earth descent, even some that went underwent genetic alterations. This was seen as a risk scientifically but Praetorius took it as a challenge. Even through concerning development, consenting Human subjects were used as a genetic source including Samuel McKnight; the first human to be successfully Alt-Cloned. Cloned Subjects * Specimen A (Unknown Species) - Result: Successful Clone * Fredrick Nathaniel (Human) - Result: Flesh Mound (Permeated by glass shards) * Samuel McKnight (Human) - Result: Succesful (Although malevolent) Clone All other cloned subjects and information about cloned organisms are currently unrecorded or unavailable for public access. Employees :: Main Article: Praetorius Biogenetics Science Team Sciency Guys Basically die easily and do science Soldiers Soldiers like Praetorius Heavys are used to guard and enforce on behalf of Praetorius Biogenetics. They protect precious cargo including Praetorius installations and are used to exterminate outbreaks of testing subjects :: :: Trivia * The outcome of the first test was seen as a waste of energy to keep alive and quoted from a staff member "It's like keeping a worthless piece of shit around to observe how much of a worthless piece of shit it is." * Samuel McKnight's clone attempted to kill him on multiple occasions and both are monitored to never meet again. Category:Companies Category:Isopod Sector Organizations Category:Organizations